


Discoveries

by malfoy_flav0ur



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-12 00:40:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5647597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malfoy_flav0ur/pseuds/malfoy_flav0ur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Era passato quasi un mese, ormai.<br/>Rubeus Hagrid si era più che dimenticato del signor Malfoy… d’accordo, ogni tanto, magari la sera dopo una dura giornata di lavoro se ne ricordava per qualche attimo…specialmente rivedeva quelle sue spalle smilze, quel suo volto freddo sotto di se’, mentre si toccava sotto la stessa coperta di Patchwork su cui lui si era steso, la stessa vecchia robusta coperta di sempre sul letto del guardiacaccia. dopo 'Negotiations'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Discoveries

**Discoveries**

 

Era passato quasi un mese, ormai.  
Rubeus Hagrid si era più che dimenticato del signor Malfoy… d’accordo, ogni tanto, magari la sera dopo una dura giornata di lavoro _se ne ricordava_ per qualche attimo…specialmente rivedeva quelle sue spalle smilze, quel suo volto freddo sotto di se’, mentre si toccava sotto la stessa coperta di Patchwork su cui lui si era steso, la stessa vecchia robusta coperta di sempre sul letto del guardiacaccia.  


Le cose al castello andavano male, molto male c’erano state altre aggressioni, altra gente pietrificata e quel che era peggio questa volta Hagrid conosceva una delle vittime, ed anche molto bene.  
Hermione Granger era stata ritrovata ad occhi sbarrati, immobile in mezzo ad un corridoio, e per quanto ne sapeva Hagrid, era ancora in quello stato.  
Naturalmente, il consiglio della scuola era sul piede di guerra.  
Quella mattina pensieri cupi affollavano la mente di Hagrid, mentre si dedicava a piantare le sue patate, e il cielo sopra la sua capanna era limpido come un cristallo.  
Improvvisamente pensava a Lucius ma non sotto… quella veste.  
Pensava a Lucius che voleva far rimuovere Silente dal suo incarico, che soprattutto non faceva mistero di questo suo proposito…perché gli era parso proprio che il vento tirasse in quella direzione, ma sopratutto era preoccupato per…se’ stesso.  
La faccenda della Camera dei Segreti rimestava angoli scuri del suo passato, portava alla luce un _fango_ che Hagrid pensava seppellito da tempo.  
Invece no, ecco che il fango era più fresco e puzzolente che mai, e non solo gli era di nuovo alle calcagna.  
Era stato accusato di aver aperto la Camera dei Segreti, Hagrid ed espulso per questa ragione, anni prima.  
Era solo grazie al grande cuore e al grande senso di giustizia di Silente se Rubeus Hagrid si trovava ancora ad Hogwarts ed aveva un lavoro anche se non era un mago diplomato, perché Silente sapeva che non era stato lui, anche se non c’erano prove materiali della sua innocenza, ed aveva creduto in lui.  
A quel pensiero lo stomaco di Hagrid si contrasse.  
Era felice che Lucius non si fosse fatto vedere, dopo tutto. Molto felice, anche se sapeva che stava macchiando qualcosa, oh sicuro.  
Mentre sollevava l’ampia schiena, torreggiando tra le zolle ormai ripulite, che erano solo terra nera e fragrante il mezzogigante levò il profilo dal naso dritto e appena largo alla radice verso il castello, lasciando vagare lo sguardo sui tetti, sulle molte torri.  
 _Tempi duri, brutti e cupi per Hogwarts, altroché_.  


 

* * *

 

Era quasi sera, dopo tutto e Hagrid aveva pensato di aver concluso le sue faccende per quel giorno.  
I pensieri di quel pomeriggio gli erano scivolati via dalla testa come per magia quando si era inoltrato nel folto della Foresta Proibita verso le cinque e un quarto, con il sole che era già una palla rossastra all’orizzonte. Silente, il consiglio d’istituto sul piede di guerra, tutto si era perso tra le fronde degli alberi. Hagrid aveva passato piacevoli ore in compagnia di Aragog, con buona pace degli altri ragni, che si erano limitati a schivare le chele giganti con una certa _golosità_ ma come al solito non avevano osato sfiorarlo.

Arrivò a vedere la sua capanna, Hagrid mentre ombre lunghe, dense si allungavano sul prato antistante, e sul suo orto. Arrivò all’uscio con l’intenzione di prepararsi un bel tè caldo - il pensiero lambì la bottiglia sotto il lavello, ah come l’avrebbe corretto volentieri, prima di cena ci voleva proprio… quando si accorse che dalla capanna provenivano delle _voci_.  
Si bloccò, nell’ombra spiovente del tetto irregolare della sua casa. Alla sua sinistra c’era una finestra… si era dimenticato di tirare le tende, il che forse era un bene… chi diavolo scivolava in casa sua, mentre lui lasciava la porta socchiusa come sempre faceva quando andava nella foresta a quell’ora? Diamine, non si poteva più star sicuri… Hagrid arrischiò una mezza occhiata incerta all’interno della casa…e sussultò.  
Quelle erano le _braccia_ e le spalle dello stramaledetto _Lucius_ , aggrappate al mobile in cui lui teneva il pane, il mobile davanti alla finestra.  
C’era qualcuno dietro di lui, che ansimava goffamente, ridicolmente con una voce stridula. Hagrid distinse una specie di ombra tozza, bassa…poi l’ombra alle spalle di Lucius avanzò un attimo, sospingendolo avanti, e Hagrid lo riconobbe.  
 _Il Ministro della Magia, Cornelius Cramell_.  


Si, era proprio la sua voce, tra l’altro.  
  
“ _Tesoro come ti sei preparato bene….non temere, so che a quest’ora è nella foresta… dopo torneremo qui con il Preside, tra l’altro devo proprio arrestarlo…con quella storia della Camera… oh si…_ ”  
  
Hagrid, nel buio spalancò lentamente la bocca, inorridito. Che cosa aveva sentito? Che cosa diavolo significava ‘arrestarlo’? Era sicuro che il Ministro si riferisse a lui.  
Poi, Caramell parlò ancora ed Hagrid scopri che non gli piacevano quella voce, quel tono, non gli piacevano affatto.  
“ _Gli altri consiglieri hanno firmato, vero? Immaginavo…”_  
Hagrid arrischiò una mezza occhiata alla finestra, compiendo un notevole sforzo per non muoversi… in quel momento la luce della luna illuminò appena il profilo di Lucius, abbastanza perché Hagrid potesse vedere la sua espressione.  
Era di puro _disgusto_. Quel giorno aveva i capelli legati dietro, o almeno così parve ad Hagrid. Non si era sbagliato, era proprio lui, allora. Alle sue spalle Caramell si affannava, era quasi comico, sembrava un _coniglio indaffarato…_ Lucius oscillava appena, trascinato inerte da quelle spinte goffe.  
“ _Ti piace, vero… così, troia, si… alla finestra, alla finestra…dimmi che ti piace, dimmelo…_ ”  
Lucius alzò gli occhi al cielo, le labbra gli si arricciarono, strinse i denti.  
Alle sue spalle, l’altro emetteva gemiti secchi, ravvicinati, infine sembrò abbandonarsi sulla sua lunga schiena con un gran sospiro.  
Fu quando Hagrid si rese conto che la finestra era vuota, che Caramell e Lucius erano spariti nell’ombra che realizzò di doversi muovere, e alla svelta. Tornò più velocemente possibile verso gli alberi, nascondendosi tra le ombre fitte del bosco.  
Poté vedere le due figure allontanarsi in fretta lungo il viale che conduceva al parco, quella più alta (Lucius) camminava spedita, davanti mentre il Ministro non si sforzava di tenere il passo, ed era a svariati metri di distanza.

 

* * *

 

Hagrid entrò in casa sua mentre sentimenti contrastanti lo invadevano, molti dei quali… non riusciva proprio a capire. Prima di tutto c’era la _paura_.  
Dunque sarebbero andati a prenderlo, eh? Dunque volevano di nuovo metterlo in mezzo per la storia della Camera, magari facendo arrestare lui tanto per calmare le acque.  
Sostò di fronte alla finestra aperta…gli parve di sentire il _suo_ maledetto odore lì dentro, come l’ultima volta che era stato lì, quel Malfoy.  
Rimuovere Silente… questo si che gli faceva venire i brividi e gli dava da pensare.  
Hagrid lasciò la finestra aperta mentre iniziava a cucinare, ma era sovra pensiero, per poco non bruciò lo stufato.  
Si servì e prese posto alla sua tavola solitaria, ma i suoi occhi continuavano a perdersi nei dettagli, la sua mente volava e volava. Il suo cane dormiva della grossa sotto il letto, russando sommessamente. Quel calice aveva una crepa…alle dieci meno un quarto, qualcuno bussò alla sua porta.  
Hagrid si alzò con le gambe che erano pezzi di piombo, puri e semplici.

_Azkaban no… ti prego no…_

Aprì la porta, e fuori, nel buio c’erano Silente e _Cornelius Caramell_.  
Improvvisamente, forse per via della tensione che si era accumulata in lui per quasi più di due ore, Hagrid ebbe una gran voglia di afferrare quel collo tozzo, di sbattere a terra quel goffo _stronzo_ con quelle sue gambette corte, facendogli volare via la bombetta, e…

“Buonasera Ministro… Professore…”

Li invitò ad entrare, Silente ebbe per lui uno sguardo significativo, era lo sguardo che Hagrid conosceva da anni. Esprimeva una assoluta fiducia in lui…ma naturalmente se Silente lo guardava così, voleva dire che c’erano guai in vista, perché Silente lo guardava così quando doveva _difenderlo_.

Caramel ci girò un po’ intorno, cautamente, ed aveva praticamente affrontato l’argomento - Hagrid cominciava a sentirsi il sudore freddo lungo la schiena - quando bussarono di nuovo.  
Da sotto il letto, il cane mandò un unico latrato sordo, e fu quello ad accompagnare l’entrata di Lucius Malfoy nella capanna.

Hagrid si sentì sussultare in modo sgradevole. Il suo volto appuntito era pallido, tirato, risoluto e si, portava proprio i capelli fermati dietro la nuca bionda, oggi. Nella sua espressione non c’era traccia del fastidio che Hagrid vi aveva letto appena tre ore fa, adesso il suo volto era una maschera in cui solo i suoi occhi pallidi sembravano vivi.  
Evitò il suo sguardo, si rivolse direttamente a Silente come se non lo vedesse nemmeno.  
Emanava un odore di caprifoglio, o almeno così gli parve ma forse era solo il profumo di qualche cosa che cresceva nel suo orto, e lui se l’era portato dietro entrando.  


_Ho qui un ordine di sospensione per lei, firmato e controfirmato, e grazie tante_.  
Ecco qui, puro e semplice. Perfetto, no? Alla grande, proprio.  
Silente colse il suo sguardo, Hagrid non poteva più trattenersi.

“Dite un po’, ma volete che ci scappi il morto, voialtri? Silente sospeso…senza di lui ci sarà una aggressione al giorno, altroché! E poi questa storia della Camera, non penserete mica che c’entro ancora io!”

Aveva parlato con la voce appena tremante, Hagrid… Lucius non lo guardava, fissava _ostinatamente_ Caramell, il ministro gli spedì una mezza occhiata lucente, fugace, poi tirò fuori il suo tono più pacato, sembrava proprio sulle spine, oh si…

“Hagrid, non prenderla, insomma non c’è niente di personale, nessuno ce l’ha con te ma…credo che tu debba venire con me, adesso.”  
La gola di Hagrid si fece molto secca, tutto d’un colpo. La luce nella capanna adesso tremava, sembrava vibrare disegnando strane ombre sui volti dei presenti.  


“Per… Azkaban…no, vero?”

Lo disse, gli uscì dalle labbra, diventò _reale_. Hagrid si sentì sbiancare.  
Gli parve che Lucius guardasse verso di lui, ma forse era solo un gioco di luce, era ancora di profilo…  
Caramell stava cercando di rassicurarlo, ma il suo _solo per un breve periodo_ non sortiva certo l’effetto desiderato.  
 _Ti passiamo la corda al collo e ti appendiamo ad un albero, Hagrid, ma solo per un breve periodo…_ era come se gli avesse detto così.

“Voglio che sia chiaro, Ministro che nutro la piena fiducia in Hagrid e sono ancora fermamente convinto che lui sia innocente. Ma se il Ministero ritiene utile un provvedimento del genere…”

Silente attraversò la stanza, nel farlo lo guardò, e questo si, lo fece stare lievemente meglio… ma per poco.  
Caramell si diresse verso la porta, seguendo Silente… come una minaccia, quell’uomo tozzo indugòi un attimo sulla soglia. Poi quei suoi occhi infossati fissarono Hagrid, invitandolo a seguirlo. C’era timore lì dentro, dopo tutto gli arrivava a stento alla cintola.  
Uscirono, lui e Silente… e improvvisamente, tutta la capanna convergeva sull’unica persona rimasta, che si stava avviando a sua volta verso la porta, dando le spalle al Guardiacaccia: Lucius.  
Hagrid si decise a muoversi, finalmente.  
Come se avesse sentito la sua presenza spostarsi, Lucius si bloccò… le sue spalle si irrigidirono, tradendo quella che ad Hagrid sembrò una grande tensione.  
Lui, dal canto suo si sentiva anestetizzato, la sua gola formicolava, la lingua gli si era appiccicata al palato.  
 _Stava andando ad Azkaban innocente…_ ora era alle spalle di Lucius.  
Vedeva quei suoi capelli chiari fermati sulla nuca da un ornamento scuro…  
“ _Se non ho un nodo di velluto nei capelli, Caramell non si eccita_. L'ho fatto... di spalle per non doverlo guardare in _faccia_. Odio...l'espressione che ha nel prendermi, se lo vuoi sapere.”  


Lo sentì dire Hagrid. Lucius gli dava le spalle, immobile sulla soglia, rigido.  
Poi, da fuori giunse il richiamo ansioso di Silente, che scandiva il suo nome ed Hagrid si riscosse.  
Riempì la ciotola del suo cane con gesti nervosi, quasi senza vedere quello che faceva e mentre la bestia si avventava sul cibo scodinzolando oltrepassò Lucius con pochi, pesanti passi.  
Si voltò.  
Il suo volto era ancora una maschera gelida….

“Contento tu di farti usare…come… come un _cesso_ ”

Lucius spalancò lentamente la bocca, stupito, ed era la prima volta che Hagrid gli vedeva autentico stupore sul volto…ora era lui a dargli le spalle, però.  
Aveva spalancato la porta, là fuori Silente e Caramell lo attendevano con ansia.  
li fissò in volto, mentre alle sue spalle Lucius si muoveva.  
“Sono pronto.”  
Disse semplicemente, poi scese nell’orto al seguito di Caramell, senza… _senza voltarsi a guardare Lucius, no neppure un attimo_.  



End file.
